The lives of Yuki Fan Girls
by Moomoogirl1
Summary: Go into the lives of the girls in the Yuki Fan Club. Hear their thoughts and feelings for no one other than...Yuki! No one does a story about these girls so I am.
1. Fan Entry 1

Hello everyone. The name's Moomoogirl1. Nice to meet ya! Anyhow this is my second Fruits basket story and it deals with the Yuki fan girls.

There are hardly any stories written about them and I thought heck I could do one. So here it is. I hope you do enjoy.

Seeing that there might be few who pay attention to these girls let me tell you who Mokoto is. She is the president of the Yuki Fan Club and quite the drama queen. She has really long hair and is a senior. They had a chapter about her in volume seven I believe and even tough she hates Tohru I still kind of like her.

If you don't read the manga you may be confused. To those who do know what I'm writing about please enjoy.

I do not own Fruits Basket. It is owned by the wonderful, left handed, Natsuki Takaya.

Yuki is my joy, my pleasure, my everything.

So how do you think I feel when this woman suddenly starts hanging around my prince!

I mean I was completely shocked. Who did this woman think she was? I dare this woman, this witch, try to keep Yuki all to herself!

There was an uproar in our precious Yuki fan club. I vowed to take revenge, but that demon friend of hers has a demon sibling. Of course.

And to make matters worse I'm going to leave my dear Yuki very soon. The utter horror!

I want Yuki to come with me. So that whenever he laughs, I'll be there laughing. So that whenever he feels sad, I'll be the shoulder cry on. So that if he wanted to tell anyone he darkest secret I would be the ear who listens. But it's too late. I can't do that.

I'm sure that witch already has.

-Mokoto

Well that was short but I liked it. Tell me what you think. Till then later!


	2. Fan Entry 2

Hello everyone. I'm so glad you liked the story so far. And even if you thought it was iffy thanks for reviewing anyways.

The next person we have up is Minami. She's the one with pigtails and got cursed by Hana-chan. (I crack up each time I remember that.) So anyways hope you enjoy!

I do not own Fruits Basket. If I did the zodiac curse would have been broken already.

Okay I admit it. I'm not the most perfect person in the world.

Still if Yuki deserved anyone it would be ME.

I mean I'm perfect for him. And him only. I'm smart, I'm cute, and I think I'm the most devoted to him. In fact I think I'm more devoted than Mokoto-senpai the president!

Yuki is just…perfect! I mean when I first saw him I was like "An angel!" I bet Yuki is the closet thing to an angel. Just look at him.

He has beautiful eyes, pale skin and his hair…ahh. Just thinking about him makes me sigh.

Then again there's that witch. Damn her. And her demon friend…I don't even want to think about her.

We were thinking of using to the Yankee to find out the witch's weakness but we decided we had enough of her friends. I already got cursed! Why would I want to get beat up too?

But let's get back to Yuki. I really should be with him. I'm in THE SAME CLASS as him. Each time I mention that all the other girls get jealous. I can't help it if I'm lucky.

That's why Yuki should be mine! ALL MINE!

-Minami.

Yep I think this one fit's her personality. Hopefully it did. So what did you think? Please review if you have any comments or questions. Till next time!

Moomoogirl1.


	3. Fan Entry 3

Hey there! Hope you're all doing good. Anyway the next girl is Mio. She's the youngest of the Yuki fan club council and to me the most innocent yet determined. Hope you enjoy!

I do not own Fruits Basket. Even tough I wish I did.

Yuki. I love writing his name down. I love saying it too but since he's an upper classman I can't do that in public.

Yuki. Yuki. Yuki. Yuki. Yuki.

That felt great!

Even tough Yuki is the best thing that's ever happened to me its kind of depressing that he never notices me.

When I saw his face at orientation I was breathless. And it wasn't only me. Almost every girl did the same. Even some boys. Yuki is just that great!

I tried to talk to him. Twice. The first time was in the hallway when he had actually dropped his books. I was going to go help him but Minami senpai beat me to him.

The second time was when he was walking around asking if there was anything the student council could do to help our clubs.

I was about to make a suggestion but Minami beat me to it AGAIN! And she said, "You're doing a great job Yuki-kun!"

Yuki then smiled. Sometimes I can't stand Minami-senpai! But when Yuki smiles at that…witch I get so jealous!

What does she have that I don't? I mean I know I'm younger but I'm still cute right? Or maybe I'm just not cute enough…

On a good note tough when Yuki leaves the school and all the girls in the club will leave just because he's not here I'll stay! I'll be the loyal one!

But then again, Yuki leaving! I really don't want that to happen! Maybe if I do good in school I can skip a grade. That could work! Or not…

But that won't stop me! I'll get what I want even if it means bringing everyone else down! It's not my best quality…but if Yuki's involved I don't care!

Now if I could just get him to notice me.

-Mio

Well what do you think? Just say what's on your mind. I'd love to hear what you think about it! Later!

Moomoogirl1


	4. Fan Entry 4

Hey there. I'm back. I know it's been a while since I updated. I was just working other stories. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this.

I do not own Fruits basket okay?

It was a very ordinary day and the teacher gently clapped her hands. All the girls stopped talking and paid attention.

"Okay class today we're going to partner up to make rice balls." She smiled. The girls cheered.

"However I will be picking your partner for you."

"Awww!" whined a few students but the teacher simply waved her hand in the hair and started calling out names.

Minami nearly chocked when she heard she was being paired up with _her_.

"It's you…" she mumbled as the witch smiled. "Hello Minami-san." She said.

'Look at her trying to act all nice.' Minami growled as the witch got the bowls of rice. 'I bet deep down she really a…'

"Okay! Let's begin!" called out the witch breaking Minami's chain of thoughts.

"Let's see now." She continued. "We gently pat the rice in a ball…"

"I know that!" Minami snapped. "I've done this before you know!"

"Oh sorry Minami-san." Said the witch doing a nervous smile. "I was talking to myself." Minami made a face. "What?" she said. "What's wrong with yo…?"

She then felt a strange aura behind her. She turned around to see that to was _them_.

The yankee was giving her a death glare and the demons aura was worse. It was very, VERY dark.

"Uh, um…let's continue witc…I mean Honda." Said Minami as beads of sweat fell from her face. "Uh, sure." Said the witch confused by Minami's sudden behavior.

0o0

"Good job you two!" smiled the teacher as she saw Minami's and the witch's rice balls. "Thank you sensei!" smiled the witch as Minami frowned.

'I didn't even get to do anything to her!' she fumed. 'Not even a trip or spill on her clothes.'

"Thank you so much for helping me Minami-san an for being my partner." Continued the witch as she let her hair lose from its ponytail. "You were very patient with me." Minami rolled her eyes.

"Listen you, it's not a big deal." She said getting more annoyed by the minute. Really. What was up with this girl?

"No. It really is." Smiled the witch even more. "You really are a nice person." Minami who was annoyed suddenly felt her body stiffen.

"Oh…" That was all she could say. The Yankee called the witch over. "Later Minami-san!" she said as she went over to her friends.

Minami was silent as she looked over at the rice balls they had made.

"You're wrong." She said out loud in the now empty room. "I'm not nice at all."

Well that's that. Please tell me what you think. I'd love to hear your opinion. Till later!

Moomoogirl1 out.


	5. Fan Entry 5

Hello, hello. It's been a while. Any who welcome to chapter six. I was originally going to discontinue this story but I decided to keep at it. Enjoy!

I do not own Fruits Basket.

0o0o0

"Looking at Yuki-kun again aren't you?" Motoko looked to see president Makoto Takei looking down at her. She did a pompous smile.

"Of course. Yuki-kun is my prince after all." Takei laughed. "Of course, of course" he said. "He is precious isn't is?" Motoko did a knowing smile.

"You know Matoko-san, there's only one or two boys in the Yuki fan club. Why not join us?" Takei pushed his glasses up.

"I'm not too sure about that. Besides I'm busy with the future student council." "Speaking of the student council…" began Motoko.

"I already told you Motoko-san!" shouted Matoko with a vein popping out of the side of his head. "I will not tell you if there are girls on the student council or not! Good day!"

With that he marched off.

"Stubborn as always." Sighed Motoko as she continued to watch Yuki, who was not far off eating lunch with a couple of students.

'And with that witch of course!' she thought sighing again. 'No matter!'

She had already told him she wasn't going to give up on him. Not yet. Not now. Not to the woman who might be on the student council and certainly not to a witch.

0o0o0

Like it or didn't like it? Review and tell your opinions. If you flame it must be constructive criticism! Thanks for reading!

Moomoogirl1 out. ( Just for while.)


	6. Fan Entry 6

Hello, hello. Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

I do not own Fruits Basket. Then I wouldn't be here.

0o0o0

There are two women on the student council with Yuki. We thought they'd only put one or at least listen to use and not even consider a female at all. But today we found out that there'd be two.

Two women with Yuki.

TWO MEASLY WOMEN WITH MY YUKI!!!!

What was Mokato thinking? He's gone insane! I will surly make him pay for this!

I still can't believe they are two women working side by side with Yuki! As if one witch wasn't bad enough!

But I have to be calm. I can't show my emotions. I can't act too anger and I certainly will not shed tears over this. Minami-chan on the other hand was in a foul mood all day and silly Mio-chan brawled. I will not be like them. I'm the president! Every Yuki fan girl is looking up to me in this dire situation.

But still…two women with my beloved Yuki?

I feel like crying. I feel like screaming at someone but I will remain composed.

After all, they're only two women. What can they do?

0o0o0

Just to let you know this is following the manga so eventually Yuki will end up with…well if you read the whole series already you know who…

Thanks for reading. Please review,

Moomoogirl1 out (Just for a while:)


	7. Fan Entry 7

Helloooo! How's it been going? I've finally written out this whole story. Here's the next chapter!

I do not own Fruits Basket.

0o0o0

Minami was pissed off. She had to play with that witch and even worse the demon! Rehearsals were horrible. The stupid girl couldn't even play her part of the evil step sister. The demon was far too kind to her and an orange haired Sohma never showed up.

To make matters worse Minami played her part of the evil step mother well. Too well. Yuki-kun had seen her ugly side!! It was all the witch's fault. It was her to blame! She couldn't wait until the stupid spoof of the classic Cinderella story was over.

But as the play progressed she began to notice something.

0o0o0

"I don't think she likes Yuki-kun." She absently said one day. Mokoto looked at her strangely. "Who?"

"The witch. I don't think she actually likes him…romantically." Mio's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Mokoto frowned.

"Of course she likes him! Who wouldn't?" she said huffily. "Now come on. We have work to do."

Minami slowly followed after the two. She wasn't sure anymore. The way that girl looked at the orange haired Sohma…She just wasn't sure anymore.

0o0o0

Well that's that. Hope you enjoyed. Till next time!

Moomoogirl1 out (Just for a while:)


	8. Fan Entry 8

Hello again. Here's a double update. I'm trying to finish this story as fast as I can.

I do not own Fruits Basket.

0o0o0

Yuki is surrounded by many girls but one girl makes me want to scream even more than the witch!

Her name?

Kimi Toudou.

We gave her candy to give to Yuki right? And the next day we checked up on her just to make sure wasn't doing anything to Yuki. And do you want to know what that bitch said?

"Me and Yun Yun enjoyed eating that candy together!"

Yun Yun…

Where did she come up with that name? The bitch! We told her to stop using it but she refuses…damn I hate her!

At least the witch doesn't brag about the time she spends with Yuki than rubs it in our face. This Kimi slut is SO much different.

I'm not worried about the 1st year on the student council. She says nothing and I doubt Yuki will see anything in her.

Yuki is stile the best tough! That's why he should be mine!

-Minami

0o0o0

Every proper Yuki fan girl hates Kimi right? Till later!

Moomoogirl1 out. (Just for a while:)


	9. Fan Entry 9

Another chapter! Hope you enjoy.

I do not own Fruits Basket.

0o0o0

Hey Diary!

I talked to Yuki. Again! I'm so glad I could die!

Yuki, Yuki, Yuki…

But anyway silly Machi had the nerve to call him…well I'm not sure what she said but she bad mouthed him! How dare she! She's weird and acts like a freak. What would she know?

And Yuki was nice enough to show interest in her. He shouldn't even bother. There are a lot of better girls out there.

Like me?

-Mio


	10. Fan Entry 10

Hey there. No reviews! What's up? Has everyone ditched this story? Well it doesn't matter. I'll keep updating till I'm finished! And Double Update!

I do not own Fruits Basket.

0o0o0

Today was finally good bye. Today, in her mind, was their last. Together.

She had thanked him. She truly meant it. He had made her realize so many things, made her feel so many emotions, changed her whole world. But…

She didn't want to be selfish. She had said she wouldn't give up. That she wouldn't lose to the wit…the girl named Tohru Honda. But it was over. It was now obvious to her that they would never be more than friends.

And then there was that other boy, the one she hardly knew but had been so kind to her. She was grateful. She knew she didn't deserve it but he was thinking of her and that made her happy. She hoped they would meet again.

And Minami and Mio were sad but they were better off without her. She was leaving and she was going to change. She'd be a different person, they'd see…

"Thank you Yuki-Kun…"

And thus Mokoto graduated.

0o0o0

Well hope you enjoyed. Off to the next one.


	11. Fan Entry 11

Well here you go.

I do not own Fruits Basket.

0o0o0

Life without Mokoto was different but at the same time never really changed. Minami was now the president of The Yuki Fan Club. She was extremely happy at first but by the middle of the school year Minami realized something.

Yuki was getting boring.

He still had his angelic looks and he was even beginning to open up more. Still the whole club didn't seem as glamorous anymore. Besides Tohru's kind heart was the thing that seemed to be on her mind. Perhaps Minami _herself_ was the witch.

Then by the end of the year word came out that Yuki was going out with one of the council members. Old Minami would have been utterly outraged. New Minami hardly heard a word of it. There was gorgeous boy who had just moved to her neighborhood. He was going to a college nearby. Maybe she would apply there…

Minami quickly used Yuki's new romance as an excuse to quit the club. She would be graduating soon. A month before school ended, many others did the same. They had colleges to look at, futures to think of. Yuki would be going to. What was the point of having a club without Yuki? Mio would be president of those left.

By graduation Minami left Yuki, Tohru and her obsessive crush behind. She didn't even know why she was obsessed with Yuki in the first place. Sure Yuki was pretty and all but that boy down the street…he was on a completely different level! If only she had seen him before.

It was simple.

Yuki got boring and Minami had other boys to look, fawn, and giggle over. As simple as that.

0o0o0

Basically Minami hasn't really changed for the better. I was going to change her but then I thought "Nah!" Only 2 more chapters left!

Moomoogirl1 out (Just for a little while:)


	12. Fan Entry 12

Well hey there. Not reviews AGAIN. Oh well. This is the last chapter and after this is the Epilogue. Well I hope you all enjoyed this little story of mine. Sorry it took me so long to finish it but it's all over now. Thanks again!

I do not own Fruits Basket.

0o0o0

Mio hiccupped under the tree. Gone. Everything she once had was gone. The Fan club was gone. She could hardly call anyone a friend. Worse of all Yuki was gone. It was almost as if she was all alone. In most cases she was…

"Um…Mio-san?"

Mio looked up from her lap to see Machi standing in front of her. She had calm expression on her face and at this Mio frowned. Machi was Yuki's girlfriend. How come she got to spend her sweet time with him while Mio spent her days alone?

"What?" Mio asked bitterly. Why did she look so clam as if she were a perfect little saint? Wasn't she going to live it up? Would she brag about her victory and emphasize Mio's lost? Well if she was going to so that then…

"Do you…do you want to eat lunch with me?"

Mio's eye's widened and her head jerked back form shock. Was this some joke? She couldn't be serious. They were seniors now. A senior prank on the poor pathetic girl. It sounded likely tough a part of her highly doubted Machi would stoop that low. Still she glared at her peer.

"No, I _defiantly_ do not want to eat lunch with _you_." She answered, trying her best to sound nasty. A frown then appeared on Machi face and her eyes stared intently at Mio. "You don't really mean that?" Mio instantly felt her suppressed anger well up in her. How dare she!

"No I'm not!"

"No you don't. You're always alone!"

"Doesn't mean I want to eat with YOU!"

"Why? What did I ever do to you? Don't tell me this is seriously about Yu…!"

Mio was flustered. Machi had defiantly changed over the past year. But she hadn't. Before Machi even finished his name Mio screamed.

"Yes it's about Yuki!! I hate you! You won, I lost and I hate you for that! Now shut up and GO!!"

Mio buried her head again. There she had said it. It was all over now. But…

"The prize is Yuki? Give me a break...no…"

Mio didn't respond. She then heard Machi slowly walk closer towards her.

"You…you really liked him didn't you?"

Mio looked up to see Machi even closer then before. She no longer looked angry or calm. There was only a look of understanding on her face. Machi then sat down beside her and open her lunch box. She took out a rice ball and held it out towards Mio. "Here."

Mio slowly sat up. It was a first time in a long time someone offered her lunch. She reluctantly took the rice ball. She then looked up at Machi again. "But…why?"

Machi shrugged. "You're lonely and I can't allow that for someone who cared so much for Yuki so eat please eat…and I'm sorry."

Mio looked at the rice ball and then at Machi. She felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Thank-you."

And that's how the unlikely friendship started.

0o0o0

And onward to the epilogue. Fan Entry


	13. Epilogue

I do not own Fruits Basket.

_Epilogue _

Mokoto is a part time poet and house wife. She is happily married to Makoto, former council president. They are (still) both over dramatic and (still) share a love for Yuki. Their son is named after Yuki. Many call Mokoto an eccentric but kind and loving woman with a mind all of her own.

Minami is now an entertainment reporter. Thanks to Tohru, she's not as selfish _as_ she had been in her younger days (Notice the stress on as). Still, thanks to Yuki, she has a tendency to go boy crazy and switch from one guy to the next. She is currently single and if you're a wonderful guy with handsome looks she's interested.

Mio is now a nurse. She has just recently married a European man who always makes her laugh. She like, Mokoto, has dramatically changed into a more kind person but will still get carried away when she wants something. She still keeps contact with Machi and they are still good friends. She is also on friendly terms with Yuki and no longer harbors her crush for him.

_So ends The Lives of Yuki Fan Girls because they can hardly be called fans anymore. Yet it is only because of him that they are the people they are today so…maybe not…_

0o0o0

A big thanks to all those who read this (again)! You all have been much appreciated. Thanks again!

Moomoogirl1 out.


End file.
